


Asabikeshiinh

by joannechen52



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎Asabikeshiinh：捕夢網<br/>◎給晓之部屋（Lofter ID）和Kroma（Lofter ID）的梗文，點梗大意：復聯二和Bucky有關的情節衍生，依電影片段便是失蹤人口和布魯克林買房；在Wanda的心靈控制術引導下，Steve於虛實交錯中發現自己真正的情感，也找回現世生活的方向；三篇完結</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

威廉斯堡大橋連接到曼哈頓下東城，沿著橋墩處的河岸，新興工廠一間間地蓋起，在這個地方聚集著許多不同種族的人，古老的城市風貌隨著工業化變得越來越熱鬧繁華。  
Steve站在東河旁的一間屋內，它的位置不算偏僻，但開車到市中心也有一小段距離，他有他的哈雷，所以並不擔憂，不過今天他是坐火車來的。他和房仲約在火車站碰面，對方是一位熱心的中年女士，名叫Susan，她主動表示樂意開車帶Steve來這棟他已經造訪了好幾遍的房子。

這棟房子確實很棒，Steve走進玄關，Susan在他身後關上大門。兩人都沒有脫掉鞋子，木質地板上有些灰塵，需要打掃，但屋況整體來說維持得挺整潔。Steve來到客廳正中心，這裡還沒有什麼家具，有一大面長方型的木框鏡子鑲在他前方的牆壁上，從鏡中可以看見剛打開家門走進來的人的身影，他喜歡這個設計。  
往Steve站立位置的右手邊看，那兒有一個黑色檀木製成的書架，是上一任房客留下來的紀念品，有兩盞裝飾用的燈座分別擺在書架的上下層，上層的燈座造型是一隻貓咪，下層是一隻牧羊犬，兩隻動物用脖子頂起黃銅色的燈罩──這應該是Bucky會喜歡的玩意兒，雖然對方可能會嫌這個書架老土，但如果Steve堅持，它就會被保留下來。有幾本書東倒西歪地斜倚在上層的架子，同樣是前房客沒有帶走的東西，其中兩本的書背上寫著B. H. Liddell Hart的名字，書名分別是一戰和二戰史，另一本厚度不相上下的是Elizabeth Gaskell著作的北與南。

「這間屋子是在1960年左右蓋的，年紀很大了，不過跟這一排臨近河岸的建築一樣，它們沒有在前一批都市翻修計畫中被拆掉重建，政府顯然還想給布魯克林市保留一些懷舊的風味。」Susan站在Steve身後說出千篇一律的介紹詞。  
Steve點點頭，這段話無論聽在他耳裡幾遍都很受用。這是一間挑高兩層的樓房，屋外是紅磚堆砌成的尖頂設計，雖然有些過時，甚至還帶著點童話風格，可是Steve看上的是它的街景，他記得第一次在網站上看到這棟屋子的外貌，照片是在冬天拍下的，畫面色調刻意調成泛黃，屋前的一道小樓梯從門口延伸到街邊的人行道上，用羽絨衣包緊身體的行人低頭騎著單車經過，社區的街邊種了一長排楓樹，冬季時，葉片都落光了，只留下枯瘦枝椏，它們靜靜地俯視著人們，宛如年事已高的沉默守衛。  
因為這幕景象，就算這棟屋子的頭期款遠超出Steve的預算，他還是努力說服Susan，希望對方能為他保留它，半年的時間就好。這棟屋子只比Steve和Bucky年輕四十歲，比起和現代人的差距，Steve相信他們能跟它相處得足夠好，他的煩惱不是自己要用什麼方法往戶頭裡塞進多少錢，才能說服銀行讓他貸款，錢能解決的問題永遠不是問題。

Steve往左手邊走，在座北朝南的老房子裡，客廳唯一的窗戶設在左邊的牆面，這樣太陽從東邊漸漸往西移時，斜射進來的光芒才不會太過刺目。但這裡應該還是需要加裝百葉窗，Steve站在窗戶前面，私自盤算，現在的Bucky，他就算能接受老古董似的檀木書架，但肯定對過度的光亮排斥，Steve得想辦法把屋子裡弄得再暗一點，這樣，等Bucky住進來時才有安全感。  
他所有的考量都是以Bucky在身邊為前提，因為在Steve的認知裡，Bucky如果不在他的身邊──不，Steve直接從腦內劃掉了這個可能性。  
他不可能不回來，只是時間早晚的問題。

Susan暫時離開了，她得到距離這裡五條街以外的市區，向客戶推銷另一棟房子，那筆交易感覺比Steve這筆更有希望（客人是一對剛結婚的年輕夫婦，急需在市中心覓得新居），所以Susan選擇不在這裡耗時間是對的，不過她臨走前把屋子的鑰匙留給了Steve，並表示會在太陽下山前回來拿，她對這名未來可能的房客抱持的信賴感完全建立在美國隊長的良好形象上，為此，Steve侷促地收下鑰匙，並再三保證他絕不會弄亂屋內的任何擺設，若不巧碰上闖空門的小偷，他也會把對方扳倒了再扭送去警察局。  
得到來自國民英雄的拍胸脯保證，認真工作的中年女子樂呵呵地坐上她的白色Ford，門外的楓樹枝椏上長出了新的嫩葉，它們像帶著微笑俯瞰著Susan的車，直到她駛離這條大街。

Steve手裡握著沉甸甸的古銅鑰匙，鑰匙頭的構造很繁複，跟大門的鎖頭一樣從上個世紀就沒更新過了，由此可見曾經的屋主以及現任房仲對它們做了很好的保養，Susan帶Steve來參觀的這幾回，他仔細聆聽過鑰匙插進門鎖轉動時的聲音，沒什麼鐵锈磨擦發出的刺耳聲響，屋內也沒有令人過敏的塵蟎。  
他邁開步子，朝屋子的內裡走去，Steve很清楚他的目標，屋子的格局是長方型，他來到客廳通往後門的長廊時往左轉，那裡是廚房，廚房的門是開敞的，坪數只比客廳少了一點。Steve站在門口向內望，這兒跟他上回來時沒什麼不同，一盞檸檬色的吊燈從天花板垂下來，方格狀的窗戶附在流理台前方，流理台以ㄇ字型環繞了四分之三個室間，其中一排長櫃往Steve所站的位置延伸。  
Steve用手撫摸了一下大理石材質的檯面，他看過歷史照片，他知道廚房正中央原本擺了一組原木桌椅（前屋主似乎偏愛木頭製的家具，和Steve相同），它們應該是被屋主帶走了，所以現在他前方空空如也，他考慮日後也要買一組相似的桌椅來放。另外需要購入的還有瓦斯爐，嵌在洗碗槽旁邊的爐台已經太過老舊，上方黏滿了油煙殘留下來的汙垢，鐵架也生鏽了，這是Steve唯一認為需要汰舊換新之處，為了維持基本的生活機能。不過這些都不急於一時，有太多小細節得處理，他要有耐心，一件一件來。

Steve繼續他的探險之路，雖然這個屋子的每個角落他早就爛熟於心。他把鑰匙暫時放進褲子口袋，走出廚房，在廚房對面是另一個空房間，由於裡面的擺設已全部被撤走，從它的大小看來，可以用來當書房或者佈置成客房。Steve傾向前者，畢竟他不認為他和Bucky住的地方會有太多客人，更適合招待來客的應該是Stark大樓頂端的交誼廳。  
他走進去，房間是方方整整的正方形，吊燈被做成古色古香的蠟燭形狀，現在還是大白天，不需要開燈，不然看上去肯定很有情調。Steve站在房間中央，左右環顧一陣，他看見右手邊的牆壁有一塊壁面的顏色比周圍來得淺，那兒以前應該擺著一個矮櫃子，高度只到Steve的膝蓋。Steve心想，矮櫃是個好主意，在他曼哈頓的公寓裡有一台黑膠唱片機，喇叭長得像一朵大百合，以後若他真的搬進這裡住了，他也要把那台唱片機一起搬來。

Steve站定腳步，舉起雙手，他假想唱片機正擺在一旁運轉。凡事都需要練習。  
他有很多老唱片，舊時代的歌曲，有不少訴說著離別，但也有訴說重逢的喜悅。他想起在這個世紀第一次見到Bucky時，對方棲伏在他曼哈頓公寓對面的大樓天台，往Fury身上連開了三槍──這不是一個令人愉快的部分，姑且略過不提──那時Steve的唱片機播放著一首歌曲：It's been a long long time, never thought that you would be standing there so close to me. You'll never know how many dreams I dream about you, so kiss me once and kiss me twice, then kiss me once again, it's been a long long time……（已經過了這麼久的時間，從未想過你能再次如此貼近我，你一定不知道有多少次我作夢夢見了你，所以再吻我一次，再吻我兩次，再吻我更多次，我們真的分離得太久了……）

Steve伸長他的左臂，將右臂微微上抬，想象右手正擺在一個人的肩膀上。他的左掌做出交握狀，一股不存在的熱度湧入手心。他開始一前一後挪動腳步，動作很慢，因為他的舞步向來笨拙，多年來也不曾有所長進。  
華爾滋只在Steve生命中的三個場合出現過：他二十歲時，布魯克林市的破舊小公寓，他二十四歲時，義大利美軍駐紮處附近的酒館。還有現在。  
九十五歲的Steve Rogers試著回憶他第一次跳華爾滋的場景，教他跳舞的人是Bucky，毫無疑問，因為當時Steve還是個弱不禁風的小矮子，沒有女孩願意當他的舞伴，他的竹馬好友就成了那隻實驗室白老鼠。  
Bucky對Steve很有耐心，他總是如此。首先，他教Steve男步，他自己跳女步（這是建立在Steve未來會有一個女舞伴的前提上），但這件事執行起來難度太高了，因為華爾滋的要領是所有動作都得在轉圈中完成，女方負責前進與後退的步伐，力氣較大的男方則負責帶領女方的身體完成轉度。  
二十一歲的Bucky比二十歲的Steve高出了半顆頭，可想而知，他們實驗的結果一團糟。Bucky嘗試讓Steve領舞的下場是兩人不斷撞在一塊兒，互相踩到對方的腳，被踩的那一方就會狠踹另一人的小腿，一場舞跳下來雙方身上都是瘀青。

「所以你還是當我的女伴吧？我對上帝發誓會好好照顧你，我的Stevie！」放棄教Steve男步的Bucky這麼說，他裝模作樣的向Steve彎腰行禮，再伸出手作出邀約狀。那是一個自尊心和虛榮心呈現正比的年紀，所以事件最後的收場，是Steve從二樓的房間一路追打Bucky到一樓（現在想來很幼稚，不過青少年就是如此），之後再也沒人提跳舞這件事。

Steve笑起來，他的笑容點亮了室內，空房的窗戶灑進一小片陽光，把他的頭髮和周身的色澤交融在一起。  
臆想著耳邊的悠揚樂曲，他換了一個手勢，他左手保持平抬，右手下移，用手臂圈出半個圓弧狀。曾經有人待在這個臂彎裡，那人是Bucky。  
在義大利邊境處的酒館，鵝黃色的光照下與鋼琴的伴奏聲中，Steve說服了幾個勇敢的人加入他的團隊，代價是大約四十杯500c.c.的啤酒。Steve沒有喝醉酒的本錢，但他的伙伴享有此權利，例如Bucky，在被明豔動人的Carter女士當成透明人之後，在他放眼望去居然找不到一個順眼的姑娘當舞伴時，他懊惱極了，Barnes中士很少有這種吃鱉的時刻。  
Steve站到Bucky身旁，趁對方不注意，他拉過Bucky的身體，一手摟住對方的腰，另一手握住他的手，然後領著Bucky轉了一大圈。距離兩人不到一尺之處便是那架古典鋼琴，演奏者的十隻手指還歡快地在黑鍵白鍵上交錯，美國隊長和他的中士起舞的場面引來眾人喧囂，於是Steve又抓著Bucky轉了好幾圈，對現在的他來說，領舞再也不是問題，他終於能直視Bucky的眼睛，他的肩膀甚至還寬出對方幾吋，只是他的舞技依然爛透了，加上Bucky已經喝得有些醺醺然，駕馭一個酒鬼的難度是駕馭正常人的兩倍，所以他們還是逃不了瘋狂踩到對方的命運，當兩人只差幾步路就要撞上鋼琴時，Bucky腳底一個踉蹌，他跌進Steve胸前，滿身的酒氣襲向Steve的鼻腔。

「我的Buckie，別擔心，我會好好照顧你的。」Steve在相距Bucky兩吋不到的臉前說，後者抬頭看他，原本渙散的眼神突然聚焦，接下來，一幕和四年前類似的場景重演了，只是這回主客易位，Bucky追在Steve身後，Steve繞著酒館的木製迴旋梯往二樓跑（現實中，Steve也離開了小房間，從房間旁的一樓樓梯走到二樓，這棟屋子的樓梯也是迴旋梯，與義大利酒館的樓梯設計相仿，這大概也是為什麼Steve會愛上這裡），為了讓凱旋歸來的士兵痛快慶祝，部隊替一定軍階以上的人在酒館裡安排了住宿房間，Steve和Bucky各有一間房，不過他們當時一併擠去了Steve的房裡，關上門以後，位於一樓的人們要怎麼看待這齣鬧劇，或者懷疑他們的隊長和中士是不是突然心智幼齡化，那是第二天早上的事了，說實話在場人士大部分只顧著埋頭喝酒，誰會認真記得這些細節？

但是Steve記得每一個小細節，一進到房間裡，他便將門關上，還上了鎖。他和Bucky幾乎是有默契地往床的方向移動（他們從來沒約好這件事，不過從小時候起很多事他們就不需要約定），兩人連皮鞋都沒脫，就倒進了床舖，把鋪得整齊的床單給弄皺，Bucky的頭髮散在潔白的枕頭上，又翹又亂，他的臉頰有點紅，Steve用手梳了梳他的頭髮，再摸摸他的臉，然後湊上去吻他。

那是他們的第一個吻，同樣沒經過約定，卻發生得自然而然。等它結束時，Bucky的臉變得更紅了，他看上去並不害羞，純粹是酒精躲在末梢神經裡作崇，他能用喝茫了當藉口，Steve卻不能，這是一件天亮後需要被好好討論的事，不過不是現在，現在沒有人想要清醒。  
「真是個可憐蟲，」Bucky拍了拍Steve的臉，用他又濕又紅的嘴唇說話，「生平第一次有女士向你邀舞，你樂昏頭了吧！」  
「那名女士聰明又有智慧，她知道她約的男人肯定不會吃她豆腐。」Steve邊說邊把Bucky的短版軍外套脫下來，他接著想脫他自己的，Bucky的手掌卻還擱在上面，他只好作罷。Bucky撫摸掛在Steve胸前的好幾枚勳章，咕噥了幾句它們讓人眼花之類的模糊不清的話，接下來這一句才又變得清晰，「這男人吻技也不怎麼樣。」  
「所以他需要練習。」

Steve將Bucky的外套扔向地面，他再度捧住他的臉親吻，Bucky的頰邊有些沒刮乾淨的鬍渣，它們把Steve的嘴唇磨得通紅，但他喜歡這觸感，從這一刻──也許是從上一刻開始，Steve就決定他不要別的練習對象，第一個吻從Bucky的唇前開始，也將由他結束。  
「……你還應該練習當個紳士。」當他們分開時，Bucky的唇角沾了Steve的口水，他伸出舌頭將它舔掉，這個動作讓Steve起了奇怪的反應，他的心窩彷彿被人搥了一拳，屬於青少年才有的某些躁動又冒出頭來，在他注射血清以後還不曾碰過這種情況，他以為他的耐力值放大後，性衝動就跟著被淡化掉了，看來許多事只是時候未到。  
「我為什麼要在你面前當個紳士？你又不是女士，」Steve用手指滑向Bucky襯衫的釦子，Bucky早先就拆了三顆，衣領敞開露出鎖骨，Steve的指尖貼在那塊起伏的骨骼上磨蹭，「但我還是可以邀你跳舞，如果你願意當我的舞伴的話。」  
「你有舞伴了，那位睿智的女士。」  
「她邀請我，我邀請你。」  
「她會看出事情不對勁。」  
「我想她已經知道事情不對勁了，如我所說，她那麼聰明。但沒有人無所不知，比如你，你知道我接下來打算做什麼嗎？」

Steve抹掉Bucky鎖骨前的汗水，在對方襯衫上印了幾個水漬，然後他雙手向下移動，把Bucky的襯衫下擺從皮帶裡扯出來，他的手探進對方的衣服。  
Bucky下巴抵住脖子，目光追隨著Steve的手掌，他挑起眉頭，表情像發現了什麼新大陸，「你看起來像要吃了我。」  
「你的警覺性不夠，中士，我不只是要吃了你，」Steve俯上前去頂著Bucky的鼻尖，他說的每句話都正對他的嘴唇，Steve今晚喝的酒不比Bucky少，醉人的氣息在兩人吐納間流轉，但Steve的大腦仍有能力過濾他出口的每個字，「我要啃得你連骨頭都不剩，把你的全部吞進肚子裡，走到哪兒都帶著。」

Bucky睜圓了瞳孔，說下流段子向來是他的工作，他跟Steve各司其職，事實上，Steve講的這番話一點也不下流，可怕的就在於，它很真實。在他們兩人之中，Bucky看上去是玩世不恭的那一個，但事實上他為人誠懇，做事認真，對待姑娘也著實有紳士風範。Steve貌似擁有他的好友不具備的美德，但他才是真正搞突破的人，他在小巷子裡跟惡霸打架，他偽造兵單，只為了闖到槍林彈雨的前線，他像不受控的火車頭，一股腦兒地衝在前方做所有他認為對的事，他前進的方向毫不遲疑，Bucky總在後頭負責踩剎車，制止對方失速衝出軌道。  
如今Bucky卻放下了制速擎，他張開手臂，抱住身前的男人，Steve的雙手在他襯衫底下游移，Bucky感覺得到Steve用手掌按著他的腸子胃袋，在那裡製造出重量和熱量，讓他也能想象把對方吃進肚子裡是什麼滋味，滋味顯然不錯，因為Bucky露出了笑容，他的嘴角上揚到一種Steve最沒辦法抵擋的弧度，他們同時貼向對方，再次接吻，第三次，第四次，第五次……

然而最終Bucky還是推開Steve，不是因為他缺氧，雖然他喘得也很厲害，開始往兩人胯下集中的硬度說明了某些事，這事拖到明早再說就太遲了，「Steve，時候還沒到。」Bucky提醒他。  
Steve知道對方在說什麼，他低頭看著自己的手在布料下鼓凸的模樣，他的指腹正好碰到Bucky的乳尖，他很想搓揉它們，然而Bucky說得對，事情一旦向下發展，剎車就踩不住了。  
Steve把手抽出來，回到Bucky面前梳他的頭髮，他兩隻手掌箍住他的臉，Bucky細軟的棕色髮絲從Steve指節中竄出來，「那一天總會到來的。」  
「對，在戰爭結束後……」  
「在戰爭結束後。它會比想象中還來得早，而且我們一定會打勝仗，因為我們有一支好隊伍，英國人、日本人、黑人和白人聚在一起，同心協力。」  
「這個世界會變得不一樣，」Bucky附和Steve，「我們可以不用關起房門躲起來接吻。」  
「是的，我們會有一棟自己的房子，就在布魯克林，那是你跟我都熟悉的地方。到時我們買大一點的床，床正對著窗戶，從窗戶看出去就是河畔。我要躺在床上跟你做愛，全城市的人都看得到，他們不會說什麼，只會拍手或安靜地路過。」

Steve越說越多，雖然他平常也可以是多話的人，但他說出來的話從來不是這種類型。他聽在耳中，卻不覺得內容有什麼違和，也許那只是把深埋在內心的想法拿出來擺在舌尖上。  
Bucky仰頭看向Steve，越來越沉默，他的眼神從一開始的贊同變得複雜，彷彿路人旁觀著唐吉訶德，他憐憫他的想象力，且無法出聲阻止。Steve不願意看見Bucky這種眼神，因為那裡面充滿悲傷。所以他不再往下說了，他閉起嘴，抬起手想再次撫摸Bucky的臉孔，他的掌心一觸碰到對方的皮膚時，卻只摸到一團空氣，Bucky憂鬱的神情在Steve面前逐漸蒸發而後完全消失，徒留一片雪白的枕套。

「Rogers隊長，您還在這兒嗎？」  
一道女聲突然闖進Steve的耳膜，他猛地回神，迅速會意過來那是女房仲Susan的聲音，她站在一樓的客廳喊他。  
Steve眨眨眼，這裡已不是二十世紀的義大利酒館，而是二十一世紀的布魯克林紅磚屋。在他面前的是一張繪製著幾何圖案的壁紙，他兩腳跪在一張大床上，床墊被他的體重壓出了一些凹陷。  
這張床擺在位於二樓的主臥房，床墊和樓下的書架一樣，都是前屋主沒有帶走的家具。Steve嘆了口氣，他往房門的方向作出回應，告訴Susan他馬上就下樓去，接著他翻過身，仰面躺進床舖，在他正前方共有十六扇長寬各為0.5米的窗戶，它們被擦得很乾淨，待在房裡的人一眼就能望見威廉斯堡大橋上來來回回的車輛，以及東河另一端的房屋，還有斜映在河面，正準備沉入水中的夕陽。

Steve陷在床墊裡，他的目光從前方的窗景挪開，改向頭頂移動，他發現了一個之前不曾注意過的東西：有一個圓形的物品懸掛在床頭的壁面，它的外框像是用樹木做成的，中間是縷空的網狀物，木框外圍則鑲著好幾片羽毛，最下方的一片正好對著Steve的鼻尖，從Steve的角度能看見羽根旁的細毛被風吹得微微顫動。  
它是捕夢網。  
另一個古老的印記，Steve心想，他決定把它列入一個需要被保留的家具清單，好像他已經確定會住進這兒。因為他接收到了預兆，關於這棟房子的屋齡，屋內各種過了時卻符合他審美的裝設，還有一樓的書架和那個適合用來跳舞的房間，以及這個捕夢網……  
Steve閉起眼睛，隔著陽光，棕色的頭髮和紅潤的臉頰填滿他的腦海。  
他確實做了一場好夢。


	2. Chapter 2

『夢境是現實中不存在的事。』  
Wanda的聲音在Steve耳邊響起時，他站在復仇者新訓中心的三樓，從這個角度往下方的禮堂看，能夠將成員進行訓練的情況盡收眼底。在Steve正前方是一片鏡面玻璃，他抬起頭，透過鏡面見到穿著連身黑色洋裝和水草綠罩衫的Wanda朝自己走來。  
『我知道。我一向區分得清虛實。』Steve雙手扶在圍欄上，Wanda來到距離他一步之遙的地方停下，雙眼注視倒映在玻璃上的兩人身影，「那麼你就該知道，剛才那句話，我並未真正對你說出口。」  
Steve露出微笑，「而我在腦海裡回應了妳的提醒，因為那句話千真萬確。」

Wanda的臉上也出現了笑容，這位來自索格維亞的年輕女巫，她展現輕鬆的時刻並不多見，但這樣的情況在這棟建築物裡獲得了顯著的改善。復仇者新訓中心讓她和某些人找到了落腳處，稱不上是歸宿，不過至少短時間之內的人生有其目標，就像暫時沉放在大海中央的船錨，穩住了船身，讓它不再飄無定所。  
「你最近心情不好，隊長。」Wanda說。  
「沒什麼能瞞過妳。」  
「進行心靈防禦訓練，就要把自我意識攤在他人眼底，這是很冒險的舉動。」  
「導師是妳，我很放心。再說，不僅是我，去年在瓦干達和Ultron第一次交戰時，妳就已經把復聯者的心思全摸透了不是嗎？」  
「……不算是全摸透，」回憶起當時的場景，Wanda的笑意變得淡化，思忖的神情浮上來覆蓋掉她的面容，「我在你的腦海裡看見一位穿藍色長裙的女士，那時我以為她是你的情人。」  
「世人都這麼認為，她是我人生中最敬重的女性，她也代表著世人來勸我趁早從不實的夢境中走出來。」  
「近期你的夢裡經常出現一個男人。」  
「是的，他的真實身份妳也很清楚，我了解妳的疑惑，並且可以在現實中回答妳的問題，Bucky不是我的情人，雖然這是我長久以來的夢想和心願。」

面對Steve的坦白，Wanda一時之間不確定該如何接話，她並不是不曉得Steve所說的事實，對Wanda而言，要了解一個人的想法從很早以前就無須透過交談來達成，全憑她自身的意願決定窺探的成分。  
自從加入復仇者之後，Steve成為新成員的領袖，同時也是Wanda的導師，近期Steve提議她在有意願的隊員身上加強精神層面的抵禦能力，以避免日後再遭遇擅長念動力攻擊的敵人。所有成員中，Steve是第一個主動加入訓練團隊的人，所以他和Wanda現在互為對方的導師。  
即使如此，Wanda對Steve始終懷抱著一份敬意，那種心境有點類似她面對已經逝去多年的父親，以年紀來說，Steve甚至可以當她的爺爺了，可是夢魘在年齡面前沒有區別，人類從出生到死去，都有屬於他們的心魔。  
在Wanda遇見過的那麼多人之中，Steve的大腦區塊可說是少見的澄靜，它就像一間玻璃屋，裡面並非空無一物，孕育的卻大多是美好的花朵，是人們靜靜賞玩也能感到舒適的景緻。然而近期，一團烏雲湧上來罩住了屋頂，被遮蔽住的太陽無法將它的能量投入，位於屋內的花卉和植物漸漸地失去溫暖，萎靡不振。

「他還活在世界上，」Wanda說，她的手指從袖套裡伸出來，和Steve一起握著圍欄上方的圓桿，「心願仍可能與真實接軌。」  
「這一點我懂，然而我並非不切實際的人，有太多現況等著我們去處置，在這種時刻談論私人情感並不恰當，我能做的只是且戰且走。妳所看見的晦暗，它一直存在，烏雲飄游了將近一個世紀──我聽得到妳用烏雲來形容我的大腦狀態──只是妳近期踏進我的世界才發現它，若有朝一日這世界下起雨來，妳也無須在意，雨總會停的。」  
「不只是防禦，你的心靈探測能力也進步了不少，那麼，隊長，或許你也能看見我心裡的烏雲。」  
「我看得見，」Steve抬手輕拍Wanda的肩膀，「是Pietro。」  
「我時常夢到他，夢境多半在夜晚發生，夜晚佔去人類三分之一的生命長度。在夢裡，他會對我開玩笑，我們會討論最近賣場推出的糖果和冰淇淋，感覺像從未離開過彼此。然後隔天早晨，我醒來，他走了，但到了我下次入睡時他又會再度出現。夢也是人生的一部分，對我來說，Pietro不曾走遠，只是他陪伴我的時間減少了三分之二。」

Wanda說這段話時，Steve看見她擺在裙側的那手正把玩著一些東西，浮在她掌心中旋轉的是好幾顆不同顏色的多味豆，那是很受美國小孩歡迎的一種零食，但對於Maximoff兄妹而言肯定十分稀罕。Steve用意念撫過Ｗanda的思緒，發現她說的是事實，在她心底盤旋著一塊溫柔的暖黃色，那股暖意讓Steve感覺他們逝去的戰友並未真正走遠。  
「我很高興妳仍然保有晴天。」Steve由衷道。  
「也有情感。」Wanda的視線投向下方的禮堂，在那兒，Vision穿梭在一排排受訓的成員之中，這位戰士擁有的力量太過與眾不同，所以他能提供的只有心志上的交流與建言。這時，其中一位男學員面前的沙包袋被打飛了，他貌似和Steve一樣有力道過猛的問題（當然，Steve跟沙包過不去時多半是有意為之的發洩），Vision朝那位年輕人走過去，和對方一起重新掛好沙包，然後他站在年輕人的身後，貌似在和對方交換自我控制的心得。  
Steve將目光從樓下這一幕移回身旁時，他看見笑意又再度凝聚回Wanda臉前，「這消息令人雀躍，你們都那麼年輕，理當享有大好時光。」  
「這和年齡沒有關係，有人還不滿一歲，已經能洞察宇宙，有人活了近一世紀，卻錯過太多。」  
「人不應該為已經失去的事物駐足，而是審視眼前的責任。」  
「你有責任善待自己，隊長。」  
Steve望向Wanda，後者將糖豆放進他的一隻手，Steve有點訝異，他看著手心裡那些五顏六色的小玩意兒，覺得自己與它們相當地不合襯，但是此地唯一的年輕人已經轉身朝樓梯的方向走去。過了一會兒，Wanda的身影出現在一樓，她走過去和Vision待在一起，他們離開體能鍛鍊區，轉移陣地到另一個區塊，那兒有些人正將積木堆成好幾個金字塔，再將上方的幾排推倒，試著用念能力驅動散落在地面的積木回到原來的地方，這需要花費漫長的時間和心力，可是這個團隊最不缺乏特異能力與意志力並行的學員。Wanda和Vision在這群人身旁蹲下來，陪他們一起從基底排列積木。

Sam目前不在訓練隊伍內，他去了東歐，上星期在瑞士一名頗具知名度的銀行家突然暴斃，對方沒有慢性疾病和近月內頻繁就醫的記錄。有線報指出，對方並非自然死亡，他倒在自己的辦公桌前，手邊擺了只喝半杯的威士忌酒，酒裡被化驗出少量的氫氟酸，這件事卻被當地的警方壓了下來。  
線報是Fury提供的，他和Hill的情報網始終與Steve相連，新訓中心有很大一部分的成員將被納入未來的神盾局，Fury和Steve的理念並不算全然合拍，但在追求和平的大方向仍有共識。基於Steve所託，情報網不定期會回報他們追蹤到的冬兵下落，沒有任何跡象顯示瑞士銀行家的死亡和冬兵有關，然而Fury一位可靠的線人很明確地指出這位銀行家有很長一段時間在公司的資產負債表上做手腳，間中被掏空的數字被移轉去義大利的某個戶頭，當地有人再將戶頭的錢領出來和軍火商作交易，購買槍枝和彈藥，而它們被囤放的地點是九頭蛇在普利亞的一個基地。  
是他幹的。Steve聽完線報內容後，當下作出定論。他知道使用無色無味的毒藥進行暗殺不是冬兵一貫的作風，可是自從洞見航母墜落到紐約的波多馬克河之後，冬兵這枚棋子就從九頭蛇的版圖裡拔除了，將近一年的時間，疑似冬兵的行蹤遍佈了半個地球，德國、英國、非洲、義大利、俄羅斯……如今九頭蛇的觸角甚至延伸至中立國瑞士，在這些國家都有像Senator Stern議員這樣的人，披著和平使者的外皮，實則為九頭蛇的野心暗渡陳倉。這些人大多數並未浮上檯面，只是被列在神盾局情報網的黑名單裡，結果在神盾局尚未出手之前，某些人就像這名銀行家莫名地從世界上消失了。一開始，死因都是明確的他殺，被暗殺者的頭部或身體致命器官被子彈精準地命中，彈道卻沒有一次能被追蹤出來源，就和當初射殺Fury的那些前蘇聯製的子彈相同，正因如此，情報人員才把暗殺者的可能身份鎖定在冬兵身上。

把冬兵定義成一名暗殺者，而且他的殺人行為還在持續，這聽起來不是令人愉快的消息，可是無論站在神盾局或Steve的角度，這些九頭蛇的爪牙同樣是他們的剷除目標，只是冬兵先一步下手為強罷了。  
在Steve眼中，即使冬兵不在美國境內，對方的腳步踏遍世界各國的土地就是踏不進他周身的範圍，但他們的意念正在朝同一處靠攏。這也許是Steve一廂情願的想法，不過冬兵的手法從最初的明目張膽到近期的小心謹慎，Steve看見某些不可測的轉變在對方身上慢慢發生。每得知一樁新的刺殺案，他就提心吊膽同時又鬆了口氣，前者是他憂慮冬兵在整起事件中承擔的風險，後者則是，至少冬兵還活著。如今Steve也只能憑藉這些沾滿血味的信息確認對方的生機。  
原本Steve想自己去瑞士（每聽見一個冬兵可能出現的地點，他都想在第一時間趕過去，就算當他趕到時對方可能又換了下一個地點），但Sam阻止了Steve，他對Steve說，這一年當中他和冬兵也算建立了你追我跑的遊戲潛則，某種程度冬兵還願意灑下麵包屑讓他們追蹤，就表示對方並不打算全然切斷聯繫，冬兵把神盾局視為一個可能的合作伙伴，這是好現象。至於Steve，他的存在又比一個情報單位來得複雜許多，若他冒然介入，很可能打草驚蛇。這種說法免不了傷Steve的心，但Sam的分析著實中肯。

「他的確有很大的可能躲著我，若冬兵決定現身，只可能是他主動朝我們走近，」Steve說，「在這份前提下，無論面對冬兵是危險或者轉機，這份風險都該由我來承擔，他是我的職責，不是你的，Sam。」  
「我的職責是成為美國隊長的後盾，這是我回到軍隊唯一的理由。」Sam回答。這名忠誠的友人接著向Steve解釋，堅守後防是他的專長，例如在退伍軍人部門為飽受PTSD所苦的同袍們開解，或者滿世界追著擅長失蹤的某個人跑。在前線發表振奮人心的演說，引領隊伍朝正確的方向前進，猶如火車頭策動著一節節車廂，這樣的事，只有Steve辦得到。Sam很高興得知Steve畢生最重視的戰友還活著，他會竭盡所能實現Steve的心願，因為Sam最好的戰友已經去了天上，他唯有背著翅膀才能飛得離對方近一點。  
Steve凝望著鏡面玻璃上的自己，暗自祈禱Sam在瑞士一切安好（如果可能，他希望對方盡可能別出動獵鷹裝，美國士兵在瑞士境內的領空權仍有其爭議）。他拿起手裡的一顆糖豆放進嘴裡，它是黃色的，在口腔內化開的是酸中帶甜的檸檬味，比Steve想象中來得好。他轉身走下樓，也加入禮堂的訓練人群，留在戰場，這是他目前得以最貼近冬兵的地方。

訓練課程一路進行到傍晚，學員們集合在餐廳吃完晚飯，便各自回到所屬的房間沐浴就寢。  
Steve有單獨的一間房，它在中心的最頂樓，等他回到房間時，走廊的燈已經熄了，他一個人在拳擊室待到很晚，和沙包獨處已經成為一種習慣。他邊朝長廊的底端走邊拆掉手上的綑帶，它們被汗水徹底浸濕，邊緣也扯裂起毛，於是Steve在踏入房間前將所有的綑帶扔進了公用垃圾筒。

一進房內，Steve沒開燈，直接轉向位在門邊的浴室。  
Steve的房間規格和這棟大樓裡所有的人都相同，也沒有特別豪華的設施。為了節省空間，浴室裡只有淋浴間，Steve的上衣也跟他的身體一樣濕透了，他脫掉上衣，把它掛在淋浴間的門把，接著走向盥洗鏡。  
鏡面是最基礎的長方型，流理台是毫無層次的純白色。Steve站在鏡子前面，他的臉上黏著汗珠，還泛出些許油光，於是他先扭開水龍頭洗了把臉。等他關掉水再抬頭時，他的金髮被水凝成一撮一撮從額前垂下來，一點也不整齊，不過他的面色看上去比剛才乾淨多了。  
驀地，Steve像想起什麼，他從左邊褲子口袋拿出一個小小的保鮮袋，裡面裝著Wanda白天給他的糖豆，彩色的糖衣在透明袋中有些化開，Steve打開夾鏈口把糖豆全部拿出來，扣掉他之前吃掉的那顆黃色，還剩下紅色、蘋果綠和咖啡色的糖豆。Steve將它們一字排開在流理台上，思考了一會兒，他聽說過這種糖果是根據十年前一部盛行全球的魔法小說被製造出來的產品，小朋友愛死它們了，但這些糖果隱藏著整人的風險，在美麗的糖衣包裹下方有許多奇奇怪怪的口味，為此，Steve選擇略過咖啡色的那顆（它夾雜著一些不明顆粒，看上去就不安全），綠色被列為次要考量，他拿起紅色的糖豆含進嘴中。很好，是櫻桃口味，恰巧是Steve最能接受的其中一種味道。

當Steve再抬起頭看向鏡子時，他的臉變得有些紅。  
糖霜在他口腔裡融化，帶著甜膩的果酸味捲上舌尖的味蕾，再跟著唾液沾黏到齒齦和牙根。Steve嚥了一口口水，把嚼得變形的糖豆吞進食道，它先滑過他的喉嚨，再落入胃袋，甜味沉澱在幽門周圍，幻化成一小團燃著熱意的卡路里。  
「你真性感，老兄，」一個聲音附在Steve耳邊說，「我喜歡看你吞嚥的樣子。」  
Steve睜開眼，在他前方的鏡子裡多出了一個人。那人只比Steve矮不到兩吋，他站在Steve後方，將下巴枕在Steve的肩頭，他削得短短的棕色鬈髮貼著Steve的金髮，兩種顏色的髮絲交纏在一起，凌亂又親密，他在對Steve眨眼睛，帶有鼻音的慵懶腔調搔著Steve的耳膜，很癢，也很舒服。

看見對方的出現，Steve一點都不驚訝，彷彿他早已預料到這幕光景。他一手扶上鏡面，抹掉玻璃前淡淡的一層薄霧，試圖把棕髮男人看得更清楚，等鏡裡混濁的背景顏色變成純淨的深灰色時，男人還在那兒，依然沖著Steve微笑，Steve的身影不再孤伶伶，他轉頭，用鼻頭蹭著男人的鼻尖，邀功似地說，「那你喜歡這個地方嗎？」  
以Steve的手掌為圓心，鏡子和他的處境一樣開始產生變化，它從乏味的長方形開始生出棱角，變成一個擁有圓潤弧度的多邊形，鏡面的左右又各自延伸出兩片長度相同、寬度較窄的狹長鏡，這讓整張鏡子看起來像一扇開敞的窗戶，或者一個人的背部長出了兩片翅膀。  
鏡框的材質同樣是Steve鐘愛的原木，鏡面左上方鑲了一盞小小的、泛著黃光的夜燈，它們照亮著Steve和棕髮男人的周身，讓一切呈現出柔和的暖色系。布魯克林威廉斯堡東河岸旁的那間紅磚屋，位於二樓主臥室裡的浴室，它正是這副模樣，Steve知道Bucky最喜歡三面鏡，對方說過，這樣就能從各個角度看見他們擁抱的畫面，就如同Steve眼前的畫面，棕髮男人倚靠在他身後，無論從大鏡子或兩面小鏡子裡，Steve都能看到男人的身體怎樣黏住他的背，男人向前踮起了腳，兩人的肌肉線條幾乎沒有空隙地貼合在一起，他們接吻，來自水果的香甜味在兩副舌尖上攪絆，男人的舌頭那麼柔軟，Steve差點就要把它當成糖果嚼碎了吞下去。

……Bucky的嘴唇也確實嘗起來像櫻桃。Steve心裡想。當男人退開時，他眷戀不捨地盯著對方的唇面，那上頭的水份像混著果糖的汁液晶晶亮亮，Steve又湊上去舔了一口。  
雖然棕髮男人沒回答Steve剛才的問句，卻給了他一個吻作為獎勵，為了得到更多獎賞，Steve要男人待在這裡等他幾秒鐘，他小跑步離開了盥洗鏡，來到鏡子的左手邊，原本矗在那兒的淋浴間已經被一個浴缸給取代，浴缸同樣是多角形，鑲在缸緣的花崗石在黃光照耀下折射出層次豐富的色澤，Steve彎下腰轉開全銅製的水龍頭，潺潺水聲在空曠的室間響起，白色的熱氣從水中冒出來，填補了原本清冷的空氣，室溫隨著注入缸底的水逐漸升高。

泡一個熱水澡，也是Bucky的心願，這個願望在戰爭時多麼奢侈，雖然置換了時空，戰事仍以另一種形式永無止境地蔓延，但是給Bucky一間理想的浴室和一缸熱水，這種小事Steve還是辦得到的。  
等Steve跑回盥洗鏡前時，他的身影才一出現在鏡子裡，棕髮男人就像是等不及似的俯貼上來，他兩隻手臂圈住Steve的腰，他和Steve一樣都沒穿上衣，Steve懷疑對方連下半身也是赤裸的，棕髮男人的胯下蹭著Steve的臀部，那種熱意和力道，彷彿兩人間唯一的阻隔也不存在。  
Steve的休閒褲原本就單薄，現在，褲襠處有一塊東西隆了起來，把薄薄的布料全部拉扯過去，像小山丘一樣的鼓突物和兩旁的皺折光影對比鮮明，Steve透過鏡子看到這一幕，感覺有些難為情，棕髮男人卻決定加油添火，他用手掌探進Steve的褲子，撫摸到那根柱狀物，再用手指將它包起來。Steve嚇了一跳，他的心臟像是抽了筋，困在胸腔內狂亂跳動，棕髮男人用嘴唇貼住Steve的耳垂，對他吐出只有Steve聽得見的呢喃，他的手指溫熱又修長，輕輕摸過浮在莖面上的每一根血管，動脈裡的血液在燃燒。

男人勸Steve放鬆自己，他說，他知道Steve很久沒有這樣做了，上一次Steve給自己打手槍搞不好是上個世紀的事。男人沒有說錯。情慾這種東西始自Steve的一項承諾，終結於一場埋葬承諾的大雪裡，他以為自己再也找不回心動的感覺了，因為動情而產生的慾望更顯得奢侈，然而許多人事物就像Steve無法掌控的現實一樣，它們在他懷抱希望時離去，又在絕望時返回。  
Steve向後靠緊男人，他僵硬的肩膀在對方的身前放鬆，男人的手也因此更往他褲襠裡伸進，他摸Steve的方式就像摸他自己，不，他把Steve照顧得更好，事情向來如此。Steve在喘氣，那種失序的吐納頻率疑似哮喘，多令人懷念，男人習慣這樣的混亂，他知道怎麼在Steve呼吸不過來時拯救他，他親吻Steve，用舌頭將氧氣渡到Steve嘴裡，再把理智抽出來。  
Steve往男人掌心內擼動了幾下就射了，如男人所說，他太久沒這樣做，敏感得不可思議。古老的衝動湧向Steve的腦袋時，他閉起眼睛，意識一片空白，他的手胡亂抓向流理台，把糖豆掃到地板上，裹著糖衣的魔法滲進不規則狀的石磚，鮮豔的色彩被無聲吞沒掉。  
等Steve再睜眼時，棕髮男人已經不見了，鏡中，他一手插在自己的褲子裡，褲襠有一大塊明顯的水漬，少許體液的腥味正從裡面逸散出來。他嘆了口氣，同時也鬆了口氣，他想起Wanda說的話，他有責任對自己好一點，從以前到現在，大部分對Steve最好的事都是透過Bucky的手來完成。

Steve垂頭喪氣地走向浴缸，他站在那兒，蒸騰的霧氣朝他迎面襲來，白色懸浮粒子一觸碰到他的身體，就幻化成透明狀飄散在半空中。  
水被放到七分滿，Steve把弄髒的褲子給脫了，扔到一旁，全身光裸踏進浴缸，水隨即上升到滿水位，水溫很燙，從Steve腳底傳上來的卻是陣陣冰涼，他斜躺在水中，腦袋枕著堅硬的花崗石，他的身體和心裡一樣空虛，唯一盤踞在下腹的熱意也消失無跡，人一旦體嘗過徹底的絕望感，就只想繼續往下墜，看看自身還能到達什麼樣的底限，看看深淵下方是否還有深淵。  
於是Steve這麼做了，他放任自己的體重滑進缸底，他記得Bucky貼在耳邊說話的感覺，帶著濕氣的吐息噴在他耳廓上，躁熱著他的全身，他想在最後一刻留住這項知覺，直到他的耳朵跟鼻腔一起淹進了水裡，他的頭頂也消失在水平面上。

世界陷入一片寂靜。  
上面是灰色，下面是藍色，再下方是顏色更深的藍。

我的天空已經很久沒出太陽了。  
你走了以後，烏雲密布，陰雨綿綿。

Steve待在水底，他的思緒變得很平穩，不再有不安的躁動，只是被流淌在腦海中的回憶靜靜包圍。Bucky墜落山谷的那一天，大雪在外紛飛，狀似永不歇止，Steve坐在他們跳過舞的那間酒館裡喝掉一杯又一杯威士忌，酒精麻醉不了他的知覺，更多的回憶被汰舊換新的腦細胞翻攪上來。那時他的感覺就和此刻類似，過多的水液填滿身體，卻不會從任何孔洞流出，超載的負重感令人無法承受，他以為他即將死去，他吸進一口熱辣的氧氣，卻吐出更多廢棄的二氧化碳，他依然在呼吸，該死的血清讓他死不了，他知道他會繼續在這份疼痛中活著。

現在他也還活著，Steve心想，他看著灰濁的天空，不曉得它何時能放晴。Bucky離開後他一次也沒在夜晚做過和他有關的夢，上個世紀他沉睡以前，夜不成寐，他白天時身旁沒有Bucky，晚上也見不到他，Steve失去了Bucky，徹徹底底的。這個世紀他甦醒以後，睜眼閉眼都有Bucky的身影，他到哪裡都有他也都沒有他，他說不上對Bucky是徹底的擁有或失去，直到冬兵出現。  
一道銀白色的光影在這時出現，它探進了水中，在光影周遭激起一層又一層水花，它撥亂了Steve的天空，灰濛濛的雲朵被推向一旁，惹眼的亮光照了進來，映入Steve的視野，Steve不確定那是陽光還是別的，他只知道自己睜大了眼睛，大量的水流進他眼窩，他卻沒辦法停止追尋那光線，那道光伸過來附著在他右邊的肩膀上，一把拖住他，光的力量太強，Steve沒辦法抵抗，只能任由它將自己拖出水面。

Steve全身濕淋淋的，浴缸和變涼的熱水不見了，古色古香的浴室也不見了，他赤裸的皮膚被罩上不透氣的橡膠衣，汗水和河水都被悶在下方。他想再一次睜開眼，眼皮卻過於沉重，他離開了水底，來自水的壓力卻還侵蝕著他，他只能感覺自己的脖子枕上濕軟的泥土，他的身體在泥地前拖曳，每移動一吋就勾出喉嚨的一份喘息，他還活著，但生機明顯不足，他的喘息聲稀薄又不穩定，肺部像破了無數個洞。  
他終於在一片區域躺定，屬於土壤的溫度透過橡膠衣滲進毛細孔，在Steve的正上方有一團更大的溫暖，它來自一個人類，那個人正用自己的體溫壓向Steve，把嘴唇覆蓋上Steve微張的嘴唇，氧氣從他的舌尖推向Steve的舌尖，越來越多的生機湧進Steve體內，他肺葉的破洞被補上了，满腔熱意幾乎溢出體外。

Steve開始咳嗽，他第一次噴出一大口河水，水很鹹，裡面八成有很多細菌，但Steve無暇在意這一點。他接連猛咳了好幾次，每咳一次體內的壓力就溢散出去一點，他的眼皮越睜越開。  
然後他看見了那個人，冬兵，他在Steve眼前，銀色手臂露在左邊的袖口外映出熠熠光亮。他和Steve一樣渾身濕透，棕色髮絲結成一撮撮往下垂落，Steve一見到它們，就抬起手試圖抓住它們，冬兵的臉孔原本距離他只有幾吋，一見到Steve甦醒，冬兵就立刻後退，Steve的手掌只來得及觸摸到冬兵的臉一秒，他的指尖掠過對方濕漉漉的髮絲，花了比記憶中更長的時間梳向髮尾，再撲了個空。

冬兵站起來，一旦見到Steve活著，他就要離開。這瞬間，Steve覺得自己想通了某些事，事情從來都是這樣子的，從來都是Bucky拯救他，而他沒有真正地拯救過對方，他從Zola實驗室救出的只是Bucky身心的一部分，Bucky的另一部分仍被九頭蛇禁錮著，長達七十幾年。  
所以Steve不再認為自己無所不能了。他坐起身，抓住冬兵的左手，那團從水底把他拖出來的光芒，比太陽更輝眼。他看著對方，急切地尋找適當的話語，即使換了一張面孔和名字，冬兵還是拯救他，這就是他們兩人的宿命，於是美國隊長不再追捕冬兵，Steve也不再用Steve的身份呼喊Bucky了，他只是一個男人，試著向另一個男人求救，如此簡單。  
他握緊他冰涼的手指，「……請你帶我回家。」


	3. Chapter 3

男人站在舞池裡，女人來到他身後，輕拍他的肩膀。  
他回頭，被她的出現嚇了一跳，女人美得驚豔，所有男人看見她都會想和她跳上一支舞，可是這個被她選中的男人，他的表情並不是喜悅，錯愕之情懸掛在他臉上，他看著她，深知女人站在這裡等他很久很久了，於是他朝她伸出手。

女人穿著一件漂亮的藍紗裙，它映襯她的氣質和美貌，她也完全有能力駕馭它，她拉住男人的手，旋轉了兩圈半來到男人身前，男人用另一手環住她的腰，有人教過他這麼做，可是男人接下來就不知道該怎麼做了，他摟著她，試圖不動聲色地環顧四周，他在尋找他的老師，可是那人不在這裡，如果他在，應該會為男人彆腳的表現捏把冷汗，甚至走過來代勞，男人歡迎對方這麼做。  
但他等了很久，音樂一首一首地換，從慢歌換成快歌，又換回慢歌，坐在圓桌旁的賓客喝掉一瓶又一瓶的酒，有些人喝醉了吐在別人身上，有些人為了爭奪女伴而大打出手。至於站在舞池裡的人，他們大多愉快地共舞，心無旁騖，唯有男人像根木頭杵在原地，他既不是好舞伴也不是好演員，他對自己的劇本全無概念，女人十分體貼，她很有耐性地等著男人，直到他們身旁的人越來越少。

最後一支舞曲響起，男人相信，他的老師是不會出現的了，他必須靠自己來完成女人的期待。若說男人生命中有什麼最害怕的事，那就是辜負一則承諾，他記得自己承諾過女人這一場舞，他不能失約，他已逝的母親告訴過他，做人最重要的就是守信用。男人牽起女人，拉著她轉了半圈，只有半圈，他就沒辦法再往前進了，女人輕飄飄的裙擺拍打在他卡吉色的軍褲上，然後兩人靜止下來。  
男人滿臉歉意，女人依舊寬容地看著他，彷彿在說她理解這一切，不過她也沒有放棄勸導他。回家吧，Steve。女人說。戰爭已經結束，你該回家了。  
可是戰爭並沒有結束。

舞池裡的人走光了，連負責演奏的樂隊也跟著離開。只剩下男人一個人，他站在舞廳的正中心，耳邊沒有笑談也沒有樂曲。穿著藍裙的女人也走了，戰爭，屬於她和這個舞池的年代，屬於舞池裡所有人的年代，戰爭在他們身上畫下了句號，雖然在男人眼裡，句號只是分隔號，可是這些人在戰場上的故事確實到這裡結束了，他們應該回家，在名為『家』的地方寫下新的故事，那是他們的時代，他們的宿命。  
但不是男人的。

對男人來說，他從來沒有好好地打完一場仗。他的仗只打了一半，就掉進冰河裡，沉睡了七十幾年醒來看見戰火的續尾，至今仍未消停。  
所以他離不開這個地方，他不是合格的戰士，也不是合格的舞伴，甚至不是合格的情人。他的盾牌還沒放下，他沒有陪她跳完一支舞，他對他說，戰爭結束後，我們回家，他連家的模樣都想好了，他卻不能跟著他回去。  
跳舞是在舞會上的事，回家是舞會結束以後的事。  
男人步出無人的舞廳，走向空蕩蕩的大街。  
前後都不是他的去處。

※※※

Steve帶冬兵來到布魯克林的紅磚屋，從波多馬克河岸到這裡可不是用走路就走得到，但是Steve知道這只是一場夢，如他所說，他分得清虛實。既然在夢裡，事情就不用講究邏輯，他也不限制自己的大腦讓夢境繼續。  
冬兵在Steve身邊，兩人行走時保持一拳寬的距離，誰也沒有說話。冬兵對這條路似乎很熟悉，該在哪個街角拐彎都知道，夢沒有邏輯，但Steve還是下意識地認為冬兵來過這間屋子，雖然他很確定自己從沒有在這附近看見過對方，不過在Steve沒看見的視角中有太多不知名的事在發生，他決定放棄思考。

他轉開大門的鎖（夢中Steve理所當然有大門的鑰匙），冬兵站在人行道走上來的那道小台階上，看向一旁，Steve順著冬兵的視線望去，發現門口的陽台擺了兩張黑色的搖椅，它們不曉得什麼時候出現在那兒的，Steve記得他和Susan來這麼多次都沒見過，屋子賣出前，此地不應有任何多餘的家具。然而這兩張搖椅像是存在很久了，今天的風不大，椅身隨風搖晃的幅度非常小，卻足以讓人想象有兩個老人坐在上頭，他們白髮蒼蒼，滿臉皺紋，談笑風生。  
所有人都不喜歡老去，他們光想到這件事就害怕，可是面對這個預想的未來——這個未來一定會到來，只是時間早晚的問題——Steve卻感到滿心喜悅，他知道夢境就是不存在現實裡的事，但不代表它不會在未來發生，面對所有的預示物，這兩張搖椅肯定是Steve最喜歡的部分。

進門後，兩人沒有在客廳裡逗留，他們直接走向樓梯，冬兵抬頭望了一眼從一樓盤旋到二樓、鋪著白色地毯的梯面，他停下腳步，Steve接收到對方的想法，他便踏上樓梯，當前面那一個。  
果不其然，冬兵從後頭跟上來了，Steve每走一格，冬兵就同步移動。這並非出於守護的意念，Steve很明白，他和冬兵的關係還沒辦法那麼快回溯到那一步，在夢裡也不行。基於殺手和戰士的習性，冬兵只是不能輕易把背後交給他人，他願意跟著Steve行動已經很不可思議了。  
華爾滋中，領舞者是馬達，跟隨者是輪胎。以往，Steve是被帶領的那個，沒了Bucky，失去動力的輪胎只能停在原地。現在他成了帶領方，雖然亦步亦趨，但至少他和冬兵都在前進，目標還是同一個方向，這已令Steve心滿意足。

進入主臥室，床在右手邊，窗戶在左手邊，Steve朝窗戶走去，顯然他跟冬兵從前一處夢境移轉到這一處夢境還是花了不少時間，因為外面天色全暗了，十六扇方窗上貼了特殊材質的隔熱紙，它們能濾掉紫外線，讓室內變得更暗，它們還能阻絕外來的視野，人能從窗內望出去，卻不能從窗外望進來。這就是Steve未來打算要貼在這些窗戶上的東西（他還是沒有大方到能跟全城市的人分享Bucky），夢裡的他比自己想得更有效率。  
Steve待在中間的一扇窗戶前，站定幾秒鐘，等冬兵主動走近他。他們依然保持一個拳頭的間距，等兩人的視線投向同一處時，在他們眼中的是落在窗外的幾片樹蔭，再過去是繃直在電線桿中間的細長電纜線，東河河面的波光像一塊一塊漂流的水晶，威廉斯堡大橋上高速移動的車輛以及更後方的街燈串連成無數條閃閃發亮的項鍊。

看著這幕畫面，Steve開始說話，他說的不是這個城市的歷史，這些在書本上都讀得到，也和眼下的冬兵與Steve無關。Steve說的是從這個屋子到河岸邊要開幾分鐘的車，騎機車又要花多久的時間能到，這裡的環保車星期幾會來收垃圾，電力公司的人多久會來抄一次電表，如果他們訂報紙，最好把門口的信箱打開，反正它本來就沒有鎖……這些話都是Steve從Susan那裡聽來的，如今正好派上用場。  
冬兵一個字也沒講，他看著窗外，一隻耳朵向著Steve，但搞不好一句話也沒聽進去。沒關係，冬兵再怎麼樣也知道有個人在耳邊聒噪，如果他未來真的和Steve一起生活（Steve萬分期盼這會成真），他最好先接受Steve很嘮叨的事實。Steve對冬兵進行的不是記憶回溯，而是人格側寫，他知道自己在冬兵的眼中有很大的可能性是一塊空白的畫布，他要做的是先打出草稿、畫上輪廓，如果有機會再把顏色慢慢填進去。這對Steve來說不難，他在繪畫方面向來有好成績。  
嘮叨結束後，Steve決定用他的嘴巴來做點別的事，他用手扳過冬兵的肩膀，趁對方拒絕前把臉貼上去，親吻對方。這是Steve和冬兵的第二個吻，第一個發生在現實裡，Steve知道冬兵在波多馬克河邊給他的吻並非只是夢境，那是他們在這個世紀的第一次親吻，來自冬兵對Steve的救贖。  
Steve心知肚明，冬兵再也不會帶著和Bucky相同的動機吻他，這輩子都不會。但Steve不會把冬兵和Bucky當成是兩個人，他們是同樣的軀殼裡裝載著相似的靈魂，當Steve從注射血清的機器裡走出來時，他連軀殼都和以往不同了，可是Bucky還是一眼認出他的靈魂，也沒有因此拋棄他。水凍結成冰，只是因為溫度的變化，沒有人能否認水和冰擁有相同的本質。

這個吻結束後，Steve放開冬兵，給對方沉思的時間，如果冬兵的回應是給他一拳，他也甘願接受。現在他們的距離已經不到一個拳頭了，冬兵依然保持沉默，他再也不是那個能言善道、喜歡開黃腔和調笑的中士，Steve卻很清楚，他愛他，這個事實不會因為Bucky變成冬兵而改變。  
他一直都愛他，他也需要將它說出口。他丟開所有來自現實的桎梏，把他的想法告訴冬兵。Peggy Carter在兩個月前去世，Steve欠她的舞已經沒有機會歸還了，他註定要成為一個不守信用的人，所以他至少要守住對Bucky的承諾，就算冬兵不記得這件事，也無所謂。Steve想起Peggy生前對他說過的話，有時讓事情變好的方法，就是從頭來過。如果冬兵永遠想不起Steve是誰，Steve就重新追求他，一切從零開始。

放下過去很難，但不會比扛著它往前走更難，Steve能區分虛實，卻區分不了這兩者的難度，因為他還無法取得平衡。他確實停止不了比較冬兵和Bucky之間的差異，冬兵低頭沉思時，Steve會想起Bucky，他們頭頂有一模一樣的髮旋，還有髮絲向上翻翹那似曾相識的鬈度。他們思考時都喜歡咬嘴唇。  
當然了，Bucky和冬兵是同一個人，Steve發現，一旦他接受這個現狀，心情就會從對追悼逝去之物的感傷轉變成對未知事物的雀躍。今天是冬兵第一次走進Steve的夢裡，過往他都是以Bucky的身份出現，而冬兵一來，就給Steve帶來一個新鮮的吻和兩張搖椅，在不可測的未來注入嶄新的元素。  
於是Steve忍不住想，冬兵還會給他什麼新的驚喜？為了不讓Steve失望，Bucky只要醒著的時候幾乎都很熱情，就算他實際上沒那麼有精神，也會把疲態掩飾得很好。冬兵就不同了，他幾乎把情緒全寫在臉上，只是Steve解讀不出這些情緒，冬兵沒有拒絕Steve的吻，卻也回應得不熱烈，畢竟他可能連他們為什麼接吻都沒搞懂。Steve為此浮現了一個假想，冬兵在面對性愛時也是這樣嗎？他會推開厭惡的對象或者來者不拒？他在高潮時會異常冷淡或像正常人一樣發出呻吟？  
Bucky的呻吟聲，Steve很熟悉，他愛撫對方時聽過好幾次，儘管他們之間也就只有這樣了。兩人大多數的時間都花在打仗，不上戰場時也忙著和其他隊友討論戰術，所有的親密時刻都只能在偷偷摸摸下進行，一如Wanda所說，他們真的錯過太多太多了。  
Steve沒辦法不去想象如果情況允許，Bucky的熱情能發揮到怎樣的極致？那和絕望是截然不同的層面，一旦將邊線移除，墜落和上升的境界都是無從預料的。上個世紀Steve沒機會解惑的問句，冬兵在現世給了他答案，冬兵猛地貼近Steve，撇去救援的急切，他的動作更加粗野，他不是親吻Steve而是撞向Steve的嘴巴，這一撞讓Steve腦袋有點暈，但他隨即意識到對方在做什麼，他們身上都穿著潛行裝，冬兵正用手扯掉Steve的腰間袋，被他左手碰到的所有布料化為粉碎，Steve也如法炮製，在不受對方阻撓的情況下，他撕開冬兵的黑色皮衣跟撕衛生紙一樣容易。  
原來冬兵也像Steve，面對情感既魯莽又笨拙。Steve喜歡這個新發現。

比蠻力，兩人或許不相上下，但Steve的情慾仍然比冬兵澎湃得多，他抓著冬兵的腰按向窗戶，後者已經一絲不掛了，兩人的戰鬥服一離開對方手上就不知消失到哪裡去，它們支離破碎，還沾滿了血跡，確實離得越遠越好。  
但戰鬥留下的傷痕沒有遠離，Steve低頭看向冬兵的裸體，他得說，這比記憶中更誘人，如果沒有那些礙眼的傷口就更好了。他撫摸冬兵左腰上的一道瘀血，那像是很古老的撞擊或者毆打留下來的痕跡，時間也無法將它從超級士兵身上全然抹去，無論形成傷口的原因是哪一種，當時衝擊的力道肯定都很大。Steve的手離不開它，他臉上的喜悅正在消失，或許是察覺到這一點，冬兵在Steve的臂彎中做出最大程度的掙扎，於是Steve移動手指，來到冬兵左臂與肩膀的連接處，他愣住了，雖然他看過很多報告，知道當年九頭蛇是用怎樣違反人體工學的方法將它強制連接到冬兵身上，可是他親眼目睹時，還是制止不了怒火的湧現。  
Steve聽見一個奇怪的喀、喀聲音，等他回神時發現那是自己在磨牙，他拙劣的情緒表現也徹底激怒了冬兵，冬兵用力推開Steve，在兩人毀掉身後的窗戶前先離開了它們，Steve被冬兵的力道推得後退一大步，他的腳撞到身後的雙人床，冬兵隨即跟上來，用角力的方式圈住Steve的臂膀，兩人一同滾向床舖。

床舖沒有床單，床墊本身也有一把年紀了，不過從獨立筒向上反彈的彈性看來，它應該還能支撐一段時間，至少撐過今晚，兩人在夢境裡的縱慾也不會對現實中的物事有任何損傷。  
冬兵的脾氣比Steve預想中來得更壞，但這提醒他想到，其實Bucky也不是多好脾氣的人，看他在小巷子裡怎麼把痛揍Steve的人踹倒在地就知道了，他過人的耐性僅限用於Steve，而Steve雖然事事有所堅持，也多半只會在Bucky面前將固執己見發揮到淋漓盡致，因為只有Bucky能在見識Steve的頑固後還忍得住不打掉他的牙齒。  
此時此刻，Steve的堅持卻得有所讓步，他仰躺在床上，吊燈、天花板、壁紙前的花紋和羽毛的尾端在他餘光中飄浮，他知道他和冬兵最需要的東西這個房間裡沒有。他們需要保險套跟潤滑劑，鬆軟的海綿體在兩人的胯下充血，事情接下來的發展脈絡清晰可見，若夢裡所有的需求都能像跟神燈精靈許願那樣即召即得就好了，Steve不切實際地想，冬兵則打斷這場過度紊亂的腦波運轉，他將右手伸向Steve的勃起，胡亂地套弄著，他的手勢和Bucky相比一點都不溫柔，但Steve毫不遲疑地變得更硬。  
對Steve而言，Bucky的善解人意往往令他心虛，他不止一次地思考對方為什麼拋下柔軟的姑娘們選上他這個粗手粗腳的混帳，冬兵的魯莽雖然不能帶來肉體的舒適，卻讓Steve打從心底感到親切，他把冬兵拖過來，伸手將兩人的陰莖握在同一隻手裡，以更大的力道搓揉。Steve總是被世人冠上和善有禮的形象，他從不曾像眼下這樣真實又不遮掩地表達自我。

冬兵拍掉Steve的手，也許是因為Steve弄得他很痛，他的莖皮被褪開來，龜頭裸露在空氣中呈現出紫紅色，但他接下來要做的事只會讓他更痛，他在Steve正上方跨開雙腿，肛門對準Steve的龜頭往下坐，Steve來不及阻止這一切，他也不想阻止，冬兵的強硬就像他表現出來的意志一樣，無論好壞，在這當下他確實像Steve渴望他一樣渴望著Steve，他的身體毫不保留地吃進Steve的全部，Steve扣住冬兵的大腿，暗自祈禱夢境裡不存在疼痛這種東西。  
他們動得很快速，很狂野，沒有技巧和節奏可言。事實證明，兩人面對做愛同樣手足無措，卻也孤注一擲，他們的處境變得平等，沒有誰打算拯救誰，兩人都在吞噬對方中尋求解脫之道。Steve仰望著冬兵，從他的角度，完整地、徹底地把對方的一切盡收眼底，冬兵比Bucky更強壯，他有結實的胸肌和腹肌，人類的右臂上佈滿鼓突的筋脈和血管，肌理線清楚分明，冬兵用右手壓在Steve的肚子上，左手向後抓住床墊，床墊在Steve看不見的角度崩裂，內裡的彈簧和填料向外冒出來，Steve甚至有點希望他們真的弄壞了這張床墊，他會和Susan道歉再買張更堅固的。

Steve的視線不由自主地再投向冬兵左臂和身體的連接處，再多的快感、再滅頂的狂喜也不能讓他忽略這個，那是冬兵和Bucky生命的分水嶺，也是他和Steve之間的馬里亞納海溝，Steve深知他該做的不是嘗試跨越它，那只會帶來粉身碎骨的結果，他能做的只有看著它，接受它的存在，讓它和歷史與未來共存。怒意是Steve得自行消化的事，畢竟無論是Bucky或冬兵都消化了更大程度的痛苦。  
冬兵察覺到Steve的分心，於是他更用力地騎他，直到Steve開始擔心命根子會折斷，他收回視線，兩手托住冬兵的屁股，胯下使勁一頂，改用另一個角度操進冬兵體內，他不再每一下都插到最底端，雖然那要命的舒服，對方緊緊裹住他的腸道又熱又濕（那些潮濕可能有部分是血液造成的，但此刻考量這點對兩人來說太煞風景），所以Steve也想將相同的愉悅帶給對方，他貌似掌握到了某些訣竅，再不濟的初學者磨久了也懂得循序漸近，他腰部持續使力，迎合冬兵撞向他的力道，龜頭擠進某個特定的位置再碾磨著那兒，一來一往，直到他聽見冬兵發出呻吟。  
那比Steve想象得更美妙，冬兵沒有咬住嘴唇，這裡沒有人需要防備，沒有隔牆的耳朵等著探聽醜聞，這裡只有他們。冬兵就如Steve所想的情緒外露，Steve操他多用力他就喊得多大聲，毫不壓抑。但冬兵也總是給Steve意想不到的驚喜，他沉浸在快感的同時居然也不忘顧及Steve的感受，他俯下身，臀部朝後方拱起，腰線彎曲成一把弓的形狀，他用他堅韌又強勁的耐力對抗著Steve，同時也撫慰他，他的胸膛和Steve距離只有幾吋，兩人的乳頭相互磨擦，Steve一手搓起冬兵的乳頭，另一手伸到下方握住對方的陰莖，它戳著他們兩人的小腹，前端又硬又腫，並開始流出濁白色的液體。  
Steve突然加快抽插的力道，冬兵被撞得貼向Steve，他的長髮散落在Steve的鼻子、額頭和眼角旁，他們再度接吻，冬兵比Bucky更茂密的鬍渣把Steve的臉都刮紅了，不管這個吻含帶的覺醒成分有多少，如果冬兵的這些慾望都是為Steve而生，他要分毫不差地汲取它們，再全部嚥進肚子裡。

Steve射精時將陰莖拔出冬兵體外，射在他的背部，幾秒之後，冬兵射了Steve一手，還有幾撮精液噴到Steve的下巴。非常短暫的一刻，冬兵失去了防備，他向前倒在Steve懷裡，Steve趁勢抱緊對方，感受被回憶包覆的溫存。儘管冬兵依靠他的感覺和Bucky還是不一樣，某種程度而言，前者意義更加重大，除了交付出信任還交付出生命，畢竟Bucky永遠不必懷疑Steve會在擁抱中殺死他，愛人的擁抱沒有殺傷力，但Steve在去年的這個時候還是冬兵的敵人。  
越過冬兵的肩膀，Steve看見布魯克林市，它們跟隨冬兵起伏的背脊若隱若現。剛才，他們對著一整幅夜景做愛，現在，夜幕已慢慢垂落，一絲魚肚白滲進黑暗染亮了天空，Steve知道日出很快就會到來。

 

【尾聲】

隔天，Steve醒來，他躺在訓練中心的宿舍床上，他的一隻手裡握著兩顆糖豆，它們幾乎融化成糖水，弄得手心黏答答的，Steve的汗也像一層膠水糊在身上，但是他心情好極了，這是他在二十一世紀第一個帶著笑容甦醒的早晨。  
他去浴室把手洗乾淨，整理儀容，下樓吃早餐，跟學員進行一天的例行訓練。接下來的幾天，Steve的意識仍對Wanda門戶洞開，她知道他察覺了她的小把戲，但她也接收到他的感謝，於是現實中，他們不再花時間談論此事。

周末也是復仇者的假日，年輕的學員多半會給自己安排約會，跟同年紀的伙伴去看電影、吃飯或者逛街買東西。Steve有時候會加入學員們邀請的行列，他試著不要表現得像個老古板，不過這個星期六，他還是決定做個過時之人，他去花店買了兩束玫瑰花，騎著哈雷，前往位於華盛頓特區的阿靈頓公墓。  
在入園不遠處有一座新墳，那是兩個月前才添的，潔白十字架前擺滿新鮮花束，那是Peggy的墓碑。Steve走上前把玫瑰花放下，再用兩隻手指擺在嘴唇前方，按了一個吻放在十字架頂端。

Steve帶著另一束花，在墓園內部右轉，行走了將近兩分鐘，這才來到一塊熟悉的區域。在他面前有兩座墓碑，底下都是空的，其中一座寫著Steve的全名，另一座寫著Bucky的全名。一棵巨大的榆樹矗在墓碑旁邊，今天天氣很好，陽光透過樹葉的間隙在地面灑下菱格狀的碎影，翠綠色的葉子掉了好幾片到十字架和碑牌前。  
把花放在Bucky的墓前，Steve盤腿坐了下來，他來過這個地方好幾次，但，這次懷抱的心情和以往大不相同，他知道是時候和過去告別了。豔紅色的花瓣被風吹得微微顫動，散發出芬芳的馨香，更多的葉片從正上方落下來陪襯著花朵。所有的植物都會枯萎，到了下一個周期又再長出新芽，時間也一樣，放下過去的回憶不等於捨棄它們，如同一天天撕下日曆，看著和昨天不同的日期，沒有一個日期會是重覆的，今天坐在這裡的Steve和上一回來這裡的Steve也不相同。  
埋在土壤下方的確實是Steve Grant Rogers和James Buchanan Barnes，他們在上一個世紀由水變成了冰，在世人記憶中凍結，再在新的時代由冰化成了水，匯聚成同一條河流。時間還在往前走，水的流動也不曾停下。

若要Steve向三個墓碑的主人各說一句話，他會和Peggy說：下世與妳共舞。對Bucky，他的誓言不變：共度此生，至死不渝。  
至於Steve自己，他沒有什麼好說的，他的雙腳仍踏在這兒，深陷在泥濘又泛著青草香的土壤裡，他能做的只有走出去，直至時間到了再轉回這座墓前，躺進此地為他保留的空位。

Steve站起來，他正準備轉身離開時，擺在他外套口袋裡的手機響了。  
他拿出手機，看見螢幕上方顯示出Susan的全名，他有些驚訝，因為女房仲很少主動聯絡Steve，多半是Steve有空閒時和對方相約看房。這讓Steve很緊張，他心想，該不會是有更好的客戶出現了？畢竟要房仲業者為了一個不確定性的客戶按著一間房不賣掉，確實強人所難。  
抱著忐忑的想法，Steve接起電話，「妳好，Susan。」  
「嗨，Rogers隊長……」Steve沒有料到的是，Susan的語氣聽起來居然比他還緊張，「我有一件事想和您商量，它有點奇怪，我不知道該怎麼形容才好……」  
「不要緊，妳慢慢說。」  
「是這樣的，今天早上我帶另一批客人去看布魯克林東河旁那間房子，它的詢問度很高，希望您不介意我這麼做。我們在那兒待了大約四十分鐘，客人先行離去，我留下來確認屋況，過了五分鐘後我走出大門，發現有一個男人站在我的車子旁邊，他看著屋子的門口，像是已經等了好一會兒了。」  
「他也是想來看房子的人嗎？」Steve語帶憂慮地問，他有點擔心Susan是不是遇上想打劫或闖空門的傢伙，雖然她目前聽上去一切安好。  
「一開始我也以為是，我問了他相同的問題，結果對方回答我，他看過這間房子了，他要直接買下來。」

Steve愣住了，「他想直接買下那棟房子？」  
「是的，聽起來不可置信對吧？我也覺得對方在開玩笑，因為……這樣的說法十分不禮貌，不過他看起來有點邋遢，我第一眼看見他時還以為是河岸附近的遊民。」  
「等一等，能請妳形容一下他的長相嗎？」突然間，Steve嗅出了事情的貓膩，他已經沒在關心房子是否會被別人買走的事了，他聽見胸腔內加快的心跳聲。  
「對方的長相嗎？呃，他穿得很普通，令我印象比較深刻的是大熱天裡他居然還穿夾克，他的左手不知道是受傷還是怎麼了，戴著黑色的皮手套。另外他還戴了鴨舌帽和墨鏡，鬍子幾乎遮掉半張臉，他的頭髮也留得很長。」  
Steve瞠目結舌，他像個呆子杵在原地，用自己都聽得不太仔細的句子向Susan詢問那個男人的名字，Susan也給了Steve一個名字，可想而知，那是假名，但除此之外，她描述的一切都和冬兵的外貌特徵相符。

「……所以妳說他打算買下那棟屋子，還說只要簽了合約，他馬上就能把頭期款匯給妳？」  
「沒錯，我真的很擔心對方是詐騙犯之類的，可是他看起來又不像在說謊，所以我想先和您商量。」  
「他有留聯絡電話嗎？」  
「沒有，不過他說兩天後，也就是下星期一的同個時段，他會再到屋子門口等。」  
Steve暗暗記下這個時間點，驀地他理解到一個事實，冬兵已經回美國了，正和他踏在同一片土地，呼吸相同的空氣，而Susan是Steve認識的所有人當中最早也是唯一見到冬兵的人，雖然很幼稚，但他幾乎要嫉妒她了。  
他想起兩天以前，從瑞士回來的Sam和Fury做簡報，一如既往，冬兵丟了個小尾巴給他們後又人間蒸發，暴斃的瑞士銀行家在義大利設立的好幾個虛擬戶頭也跟著被掏空，那些金錢的成分太混雜，說不清哪些是屬於瑞士銀行的，哪些又是黑錢，總之神盾局還在追蹤那筆錢的下落，雖然追回來了也不確定該如何處置。  
Steve用沒拿電話的那手捏了捏鼻頭，他望了Bucky的墓碑一眼，露出無聲的笑，太陽大得幾乎令他睜不開眼睛。Fury一定會氣炸的，如果他知道冬兵打算把那筆錢用到什麼地方。Steve已經開始思考要怎麼用自己的薪水來填冬兵挖給他跳的這個大洞了。

「Susan，妳就把房子賣給他吧。」  
「什麼？您確定？」女房仲嚇傻了眼，但隨後她像是會意過來什麼，「這位……這位莫非是您認識的人，是您的朋友嗎？」  
「他是未來要和我一起生活的人。聽我說，兩天以後，簽約若碰到問題，隨時給我打電話。等妳確實收到匯款，也交了屋，屋內的一切事物要如何處置，都照他的意思辦。」  
「好的……那麼，那麼我該請搬家公司的人先把舊家俱處理掉嗎？」Susan還處在剛剛接收到的事實帶給她的震撼中。  
「這部分妳可以直接問他，若他不喜歡一樓客廳的書架，或者上面的檯燈，或者其它的……總之一切隨他的意。只有一件東西，請妳務必替我保留，懸掛在二樓主臥室牆上的那個捕夢網，請千萬別把它扔了，它給我帶來莫大的好運。」


End file.
